Tout Recommencer
by Miss Saku
Summary: Sasuke et Naruto ont disparus mais reviennent 5 ans après... Sakura et Hinata elles ont bien changé et ont un caractère bien trempés plus l'annonce d'une guerre Voila ce que ca donne Y aura des couples nn mais Oh vs verrez bien :p
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : **LES VIEUX NOSTALGIQUES ?**

- Tu sais ca fait quand même 5 ans qu'ils ne sont plus là … Ils me manquent beaucoup ces petits la …

- Oui tu as raison et puis il y a eu beaucoup de répercussions. Regarde Sakura et Hinata !

- Ouais ca fait 5 ans aujourd'hui même tu le savais ?

- Bien sur je ne suis pas le Ninja Copieur pour rien je sais tout dit Kakashi avec un clin d'œil.

Tsunade sourit. _C'est qu'on commence à être nostalgique nous les vieux ! Pff voila que je raisonne comme Naruto …._

Kakashi : Bon j'ai a faire y a mes élèves qui m'attendent.

Tsunade : Je vois que les habitudes ne changent pas.

Kakashi partit laissant seule Tsunade.

Tsunade : Shizuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuune !

Shizune entre dans le bureau de l'Hokage telle une furie.

- Oui Tsunade – sama ?

- L'équipe de Gai d'Asuma et de Kureina sont rentrés ?

- A l'instant ! Je leur dit de venir ?

- Oui merci et dépêche toi t'es trop lente !

- --'

Les 3 équipes rentrèrent en même temps dans le bureau.

_Ils ont vraiment changés en 5 ans plus fort plus mature … j'suis trop fière d'eux c'est normal c'est moi l'Hokage c'est pas pour rien xD_

Tsunade : Votre mission ?

Gai : Mission accomplie accompagné de sa pose cool

Tsunade : Bien. Normalement nos ninjas infiltrés doivent faire leur rapport dans 1 semaine pour notre sécurité j'espère que ce que vous avez découvert est faux sinon la guerre est imminente. Je voudrais que vous vous reposiez quelques temps. Simple précaution.

Tous : Ok

Tsunade : Par contre Gai Kureina et Asuma restez un instant svp. Des anbus ont aperçu 2 jeunes hommes près des frontières de Konoha il se pourrait bien que ce soit Naruto et Sasuke, je voudrais que vous i alliez vous-même voir de quoi il en est et revenez le plus vite possible avec eux si ils décident de coopérer sinon vous savez ce qu'il faut faire. Vous partez dans 2heures le temps que Kakashi vous rejoigne.

Asuma : Et pour les filles ?

Tsunade : On verra plus tard

-On nous a repérés …

-Normal avec tout le boucan que tu fais

-Pff tais toi et avance … plus tôt on arrive plus tôt on repartira …

Bon on va s'arrêter la j'espère que le début vous plait mais c'est pas grand-chose. Bizouxx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : **LE RETOUR **

Au bout de 2 jours les Junins revinrent de leur expédition.

Tsunade : Alors ?

Kureina : Ce sont bien Sasuke et Naruto … bien sur ils se doutent qu'ils sont pistés mais ce sont évaporés quelques temps après.

- J'n'en attends pas moi d'eux. Au moins on ne se fera pas de mauvaises surprises il ne reste qu'à attendre. Votre mission est terminée maintenant dégagez ) je dois travailler

Quand aux genins ils s'étaient retrouvés devant les portraits des Hokages.

Tenten : je suis épuisée …

Kiba : oui moi aussi j'en peux plus … et euh … vous avez des nouvelles de Sakura et d'Hinata ?

Le regard d'Ino se fit triste elle baissa la tête

Neji (l'ai devenu social xD) : hey ! T'inquiète pas ca va aller elles vont bien

Ino : Ce n'est pas d'eux que j'ai peur mais d'elle-même vous le savez aussi bien que moi depuis qu'ils ne sont plus la … elles sont différentes

Lee : Ma Saku elle a plus le même regard qu'avant _avec_ _les yeux humides _

Tenten foutu une baigne a Lee J : Tu crois pas t'en fait un peu trop ok c'est vrai mais on peut rien faire nous c'est comme ca

Neji : Il faudrait que Sasuke et Naruto reviennent

Kiba : Facile à dire fais le toi si t'es aussi fort

Neji : Tais-toi sale chien

Kiba : Comment tu me parle toi

Tenten : Oh calmez-vous-vous 2 vous soulez

Kiba et Neji : …

Tenten trop fière d'elle : Ba voila

Pendant que Neji et Kiba se faisaient tout petit Shino arriva.

Shino : L'Hokage veut nous voir tout de suite

Tt le monde : Ok !

Ils se rendirent chez Tsunade et entrèrent dans son bureau. Elle les attendait er remarquèrent la présence des Junins.

Tsunade : Bon je ne vous cache pas que ces années ont été assez difficile pour notre village pour diverses raisons … Vous savez également qu'Atasuski devient de plus en plus gênante. Aujourd'hui nous avons eu la visite de 2 personnes qui peuvent nous donner des informations très précieuses contre cette alliance. Il faut aussi que je vous précise que ce sont des vieilles connaissances.

Elle s'arrêta et fixa un coin sombre du bureau où on pouvait apercevoir 2 ombres. Celles-ci s'avancèrent …

Ino : Sasuke … Naruto ?

Naruto : Ouep ?

Les genins : …

Grand silence.

Tsunade : hum comme je le disais ils peuvent nous être d'une grande aide donc ils se réintégrés au village de Konoha et je veux aucuns problèmes c'est clair ?

- Pourquoi ?

Tout le monde se retourna pour faire face a Shikamaru.

Tsunade : Quoi ?

- Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire … pourquoi vous les faites revenir même si comme voue le dites ils ont des informations vous avez vus dans quel état elles sont depuis ? Ce qu'ils leur ont fait ce qu'ils nous ont fait ? Ils ne se rendent pas bien compte je crois. Et quand elles vont rentrer de leur …

- Stop ! J'ai compris mais je ne peux faire autrement ce que je fais ne veut pas forcement dire qu'ils regagnent notre confiance … a tous. Maintenant tu me laisse faire je sais ce que je fais je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

- Mouai puis Shikamaru parti.

Au cours de l'échange Sasuke et Naruto écoutaient attentivement.

Sasuke _A en juger aux personnes présentes ici Shikamaru il parlait de Saku et d'Hinata je me demande bien ou elles sont et ce qu'elles font mais après tout je m'en fous c'est leurs affaires mais quand même …_

Naruto _Sakura et Hinata … _

Tsunade : Voila c'est tout pour le moment mais avant Sasuke Naruto j'aimerai vous poser quelques questions

Naruto : Tu nous veux quoi ?

Tsunade : Un peu plus de respect s'il te plait

Le visage de Naruto resta impassible _qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ces 5 dernières années … _

Tsunade : Vous nous avez parlé d'informations de la plus haute importance…

Naruto : En effet, l'Atasuski prend de plus en plus de pouvoir je pense que vous le savez déjà par contre ce que vous ne savez pas c'est qu'une …

Shizune : Tsunade –sama elles sont la …


End file.
